


Old Friends

by Absolutelyalphys



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anne and Elleein suck??, Flashbacks, Its Junkrat, M/M, Minor Character Death, Roadhog has DID, Trans Junkrat, also ive launched myself into a new pit can u tell, also theres a trans character, and Jax probably needs a hug, he and Mako are a system, the death is implied bc they just dissapear but y eah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolutelyalphys/pseuds/Absolutelyalphys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roadhog and Junkrat are going back to their base after a mission, little do they know they'll bump into some old friends.<br/>Updates on Thursday evenings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anne and Elleein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat and Roadhog meet two of Rat's old friends.

Roadhog and Junkrat were going back to base after a mission. There was no worries about being arrested, Roadhog was dragging is Chain behind him, while Junkrat chattered to him, "So mate, I think we did pretty damn good, roight?!" He burst into crazed giggles.

Roadhog let out a low noise that sounded like a 'yep'. He put his hand on Junkrat's head and ruffled his hair, putting out the flame.

"Oi, mate! Whadd'ya do that for?!" Junkrat protested, he only got a huff from Roadhog. "Oi! Oi! Roadhog, luv, could I-could I put down another bomb?! It'll be a small one-I promise!! I just _gotta_ see another explosion! Pleeease?" He looked up at Roadhog with a pouting face. All he got was a stare. After a few seconds Roadhog nodded. Junkrat laughed, "I love this job! BOOM! ahaha!" He grabbed a grenade from his vest and tossed it behind him, laughing. He turned around on his peg leg and watched and counted down to the explosion. at 10....9.... A couple of girls walked past the grenade, tick, tock, tick, tock...5....4...3...2.... the girls just passed the two men when the grenade blew up. Junkrat laughed, "I _never_ get tired of watching explosions!"

The girls looked at eachother worried and then started walking away, until the shorter of the two whispered in the other's ear. She looked at Junkrat, who got off track, for a couple seconds. Her face lit up and she nodded at the other girl. They both turned around and walked a couple steps behind them. The taller of the two smiled and said, "Hey! Jamie! Is that you?"

Junkrat wasn't the first to turn around. It was Roadhog, who growl at the girls, pulling his chain up. Then, Junkrat turned and looked at the girls, "Oi, Hog! Maybe i might know these two..." he looked at the girls, " _Do_ I know ya?"

The shorter girl piped up, "Yes! You do know us! C'mon Jamie! Think! Think!"

The 'think think' clicked something in his mind. "Oh. Yeah," He turned to Roadhog, "Oi, luv, I do know 'em. Knew 'em when I was littler."

"mmmhmm," said the shorter girl, "Jamie's known us a long time!"

Roadhog stared at the two girls. How could have Junkrat ever met them? He had always said he never cared much for girls at all. He just didn't like 'em. He wondered why, but he didn't press to get answers.

Junkrat sighed, "Roadhog, this is Anne," he gestured to the small girl, and then the taller girl,"and this one is Elleein" Roadhog suddenly noticed that Jamie was uncomfortable, he wasn't fidgeting as much. He has spent so much time with the smaller man that he knew whenever the other was upset.

Anne nodded. "Yep! I can't believe you remember us, Jamie!" Elleein nodded in agreement when Anne looked up at her.

"So Jamie," Eleein said to Junkrat, who cringed at how she said his name, "How've you been?"

Junkrat crossed his arms, "I've been fine. Lost my arm. Lost some _other things_ but im fine. And you two?"

"We've been great? Did you get a boyfriend or somethin~?" Asked Anne, smirk on her face as if asking one of her close girl pals for some gossip. 

Junkrat glowered. So Roadhog piped up. "Did you not hear him call me 'luv', ya'--" Junkrat cut him off, Roadhog probably sounded scary to the girls and he didn't need him insulting them. "Yah! What he said! You not even listenin'?!" He looked pretty angry. 

The girls looked at eachother and giggled. "Never thought a girl like _you_ would get a boyfriend!" said Elleein 

_Junkrat growled. The girls were getting on his nerves, and if they called him a girl one more time, he might blow them up. It'd make him doubly happy, the girls would be gone, and he could watch more explosions._

Roadhog really wasn't listening. His mind was somewhere completely different until Junkrat snapped him back to reality by stepping near him and grabbing his arm. 

>Anne smiled at Elleein, "Yeah, never thought she'd get a boyfriend. She doesn't have the best personality--no offense-- becasue she's just fidgety and not really...nice" 

Junkrat was fuming with rage, "STOP!" he yelled, pulling out his frag launcher, aiming it at the girls, "Stop. callin'. me. a. girl." he said slowly. 

The girls looked at him, and Elleein said, "but-Jamie- you _are_ a girl, remember?" 

Junkrat started tapping his foot furiously. "NO! I'M NOT! SHUT UP!" his hand holding the launcher was shaking. Roadhog gently put a large hand on Junkrat's arm, bringing it down back to its resting position. Junkrat stepped back, so Hog could confront the girls. Junkrat was shaking, twitching, muttering 'shut up, shut up,' over and over. He put his hands over his head. 

Anne looked behind Roadhog-or tried-to look at Junkrat. She made a face. "Uh," she didn't know, for some reason, what was wrong with the explosion-obsessed man, or in her eyes, _girl_ "is, is she okay?" 

Roadhog grunted. "There's no _she_ here besides you two. Leave Junkrat alone. Got it?" The two girls weren't convinced. Roadhog growled and pulled up his chain hook, "I'm lettin' ya off because yer old pals of Rat's, not good pals, but if you pull anything else, this hook will meet your face, got it?" The girls understood the threat made by the large man. They nodded. "Good. Get outta here, or else." 

The girls scrambled off, clearly afraid of Roadhog. He turned back to Junkrat. "Hey...you okay, Rat?" 

Junkrat looked up at Roadhog, there were tears in his eyes, he wiped his face, "Yeah-I'm-I'm fine, Hog. I'm fine...But, are you and at me now? I never told you- I was planning on telling you-- I really was-" 

Roadhog grabbed Junkrat by the chain of his riptire, slinging him over his shoulder to carry him "It's okay. You cant get rid of me that easily" Junkrat smiled, "heh, thanks fer that, Roadhog, means a lot,"


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the trip home, Junkrat dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet u thought there wouldnt be a new chapter,, u were mistaken

The ride back was long, it always was. He was tired of sitting doing nothing, and he didn't want to think of his old 'friends' again.   
"Oi, Hoggie," He said moments before drifting to sleep, "I'm gonna take a nap, jus' tellin ya so you don't think i died or somethin',"

He got a grunt in response from Roadhog, 'Rat didn't know, because he fell asleep.

\----------------------  
_Junkrat dreamed._

_He was a child again, sitting in the corner of his home. His mothers were taking care of his three siblings, who just got back from scavenging. The outback was a mess, people were forming a group called 'The Junkers' and most everyone had joined, including his family. He didn't really understand what they were, but that was okay, he trusted his mothers, and they trusted the junkers. His mothers never broke any promises, there wasn't a reason not to trust them._

_Weeks later, they were hidden in a motel, all their belongings in bags. His mother stood in front of him, smiling._ It was odd, he could only see her smile, what did she look like, again? __

_His mother said, "I'm so proud of ya, lookit ya, ya strong little boy! You made it here with us!" Us. His two mothers, and two siblings. His oldest sibling had disappeared into the night one day. "Remember, keep ya head u--" She stopped talking when an explosion sound came from outside. Her smile almost dropped, but then it didnt, and she hugged Jamie. She quietly said, "I'll come back again, I promise," She jumped up and said somthing to his mom, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Then she grabbed her bag and left._

He never saw her again. 

_Jamie's other siblings left weeks ago, saying it would be safer if they left. His mom was so sad all the time, now._ Why was she always sad? Mother wouldn't want her to be sad! His siblings wouldn't want her to be sad! _He walked quietly over to his mom when she was sitting alone one day. Her face also was a blur._ Why? 

_He tugged on her sleeve and smiled at her, "Come on, mom! Ya made it here, ya strong!! Keep ya head up, mom!!"_

_His mother smiled._ Was she crying? _She leaned over and pulled him into a hug, "Ya always know how to cheer someone up, ya lil ball 'a sunshine,"_

_Then him and his mom were on the run again. Each with a bag of their belongings. Jamie was fairly fast for a child of his age, he had to be to escape other junkers. Sometimes, him and his mom stayed in broken down houses away from Junkertown. It was one of those days. They had set traps around every entrance to the building. He was about to fall asleep, wrapped in a torn blanket when gunshots were heard outside. His mom shot up from her spot, she was wide awake and alert. She grabbed her bag and took a weapon from it. Those always scared Jamie, weapons hurt people._

_His mom brought him her bag, and told him to hide under the broken bed with the bags, and stay there until she came back. She gave him a hug and then ran outside, jumping over the traps_

_Jamie stayed under that bed for what felt like forever. There was so much yelling outside, and gunshots. He waited, and waited. After a while, he checked his mom's bag. There was stolen water bottles in it, as well as snacks._ Were those stolen, too? _Weapons. He closed the bag and sat there. So long. So long._

Junkrat woke up, shaking. _What did he dream of?_ He couldn't remember. He looked at the distance, a town could be seen. Good, they were almost back. 

"Oi, Hoggy, how long was I asleep?" He asked, still half-asleep.

"Just about two hours." 

"Nice," 


	4. Whoops! (writer chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement

hey its! me again yo ! im not updating this anymore. too busy. i really had this plotted out but i kinda sorta very much forgot what i was doing a few months ago. uh!  
yeah thats it. sorry anyone if u wanted to see more, there probably won't be any. but i might try to get back up on it in the summer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope i did well aa!! It was rlly fun to write and i thought of it today and i just HAD to write it! I'm not good at writing Junkrat's speech though, its just?? How do u write Australians? idk im just trying my best. I think i didnt write Junkrat very well but i tried and thats what matters, right?? eeeh??
> 
> Send suggestions to Plushymanor on tumblr!!


End file.
